El Dulce Olor
by Ayumi Lawliet
Summary: nhaa, no se que decir aqui. Es sobre una de las noches que Raito está preso com L pero dormido y Misa jugando com el. LawlietXAmane


La verdad es que Death Note me pertenece. ME COMPRE TODO! ES TODO MIO AHORA! INCLUSO TSUGUMI OHBA! Y si Tsugumi Ohba és mio probablemente L es mio y no dividiré u.ú

Vale, vale, vos digo la verdad D:

No consegui comprar Death Note, ni o Tsugumi, gaste dinero demas comprando el L ._.

Y porfaa, mandame reviews diciendo se quedo bien o mal D:

Besiitos, y buena lectura (_imaginen que es el Icha Icha de Kakashi -NNNNN_)

_El Dulce Olor_

-Ryuuzaki-kun, por que no dejas que Raito-kun salga un poquito conmigo? Ahora ya todos viramos amigos, no tiene mas problema.

Preguntó Misa con una voz dulce y adorable entretanto ella y Ryuuzaki bebían té y jugaban al ajedrez y Raito dormía en la alfombra. (_Sí, en la alfombra vale? u.ú_)

-Pues aún no creo en él... Jeque-mate.

Ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que Ryuuzaki hacía Jeque-Mate a Misa, y era la tercera partida que habían jugado.

-No quiero mas jugar a eso, no me gusta.

-Solo porque no sabes jugar?

-Es injusto que solo tu ganes!

-Vale, vale, que quieres hacer?

-Tener una cita de verdad con Raito-kun?  
No iba a desistir tan fácilmente, pues era injusto que no pudiera, ellos eran novios y los novios tienen citas, pero esto es imposible de explicarse-lo a Ryuuzaki.

-Eso es imposible.

Ahora Misa se sentía como una profeta, era claro que Ryuuzaki iba a decir eso.

-Pero por que?

-Misa, Misa, quiero que sepas de una cosa.

-Cuéntame!

-Yo soy un detective, Kira es la peor persona del mundo, yo estoy atrás de Kira, tu novio y tú son sospechosos de seres Kira. Ahora después de todas las informaciones dime ¿Por que permitiría que vosotros queden juntos y solos?

¿Era eso? Todo el discurso para decir no?

-Eres pesado! Y malo! Y no se como puedes ser un detective del bien con todo eso! Es por eso que las personas no te conocen, para que no percas tu cargo?

Ahora Ryuuzaki estaba con un dedo en la boca y dando una leve sonrisa de alguien que estaba gustando de aquello, Misa reparo pero eso no permitiría que olvidase que estaba enfurecida con el, aquella sonrisa infantil y dulce no haría Misa-Misa olvidar nada!  
-Yo soy mi jefe.

-Misa-Misa ve eso todo como una grande injusticia!  
-Pues es injusto de todos los lados, cierto?

-No veo injusticia alguna en tu lado, solo en el mío y de mi querido Raito-kun.

-Es patético ver como dices algo sobre "Su querido y amable y dulce" y falso Raito-kun, ¿sabías?

-Tienes celos y envidia.

Otra sonrisa de parte de Ryuuzaki. Aquello dejaba la chica confusa, ¿por que sonreía cuando ella lo intentaba dejar bravo? Ryuuzaki era muy diferente de Raito, pero Misa no podía dejar llevar pela sonrisa de Ryuuzaki, era un truco!

-Sí, tengo celos. Pero no envidia. Por que tener envidia de Raito cuando puedo ter su novia aquí conmigo cuando quiero?

-Pervertido!

Mas una sonrisa, aquellas sonrisas estaban dejando-la loca, estaba ella se rindiendo al truco de Ryuuzaki?

-Misa-chan, no me gusta que me llames así.

-Pero es verdad. Estas tirando ventaja solo porque Raito está dormido para ver se hago algo contigo.

-Pero que dices? Mismo cuando el esta despierto puedo tener algo contigo, tu sabes que es verdad, o vas a negar?

Misa cerrara los ojos, era injusto que hubiera que responder aquello mirando la sonrisa que tenia en la cara de Ryuuzaki.

-Vamos Misa-chan, responde.

Se decía la verdad acabaría avergonzada por toda su vida y Raito nunca a perdonaría, pero se decía la mentira Ryuuzaki sabría y ella solo engañaría a si misma.

-Misa-chan no seas tímida, lo sé que no es. De verdad, abre los ojos y mi responde si no sientes nada por mi.

Misa ya pudiera sentir el olor de algo dulce que se aproximaba, pero no abrió los ojos y tampoco respondió, pues no sabia que decir.

-Porque yo sé que siento algo por ti, y no es cosa de mi cabeza.

El olor estaba cerca demás, Misa abrió los ojos y ya decir la verdad cuando Ryuuzaki dividió con ella el dulce gusto de su boca en un suave beso, a propósito, muy diferente de Raito.

-No, no siento absolutamente nada por ti, aún eres un pervertido para mi.

Mintió Misa descaradamente después de aceptar el beso, Ryuuzaki iría saber que era mentira mismo.

-Ya sé que es mentira, y Misa-chan, por favor, para de me llamar de pervertido.

-Aún quieres jugar al ajedrez?  
-Para yo ganar de nuevo?

-Eres muy convencido.

-Podemos hacer apuestas en esa partida.

-Pervertido.

-Misa-chan...


End file.
